Unexpected Feelings
by KathMinamino
Summary: Itachi ama a su hermano, de verdad. Pero no puede evitar sentirse disgustado con lo que los años le han hecho. –Solo está perdido- se dice, y se pregunta si hay un camino. Ella. –La besaste, desgraciado, ¡la besaste!-masculla. Silencio. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Solo queda encontrar alguien más. –Ya no quiero llorar por él, Itachi...-dice. Porque Uchiha Itachi no esperaba enamorarse.
1. Hermanos

**Unexpected Feelings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~ Hermanos _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

−**M**e agrada su **cabello**.

−Le dijiste que era horrendo.

−_Mentí_.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír. A sus dieciocho años, su hermano Sasuke, no era más que un _inútil_. Inmaduro como pocos, necio y sumamente autosuficiente –a pesar de que aún no tenía idea de cómo poner a hervir un par de fideos-. Llevaba siempre las de ser superior al resto del mundo, reconociéndose como aquel dios que aún los demás desconocían. Un motivo para su despreciable autoestima, eran las damas, que se encargaban de cuidarlo diario. Si había algo que se presentaba en la vida de Sasuke a montones, aquello eran las mujeres. Esbeltas, de todos los tipos de cabello, y atractivas. A menudo, su hermano mayor tenía el _descaro_ de evaluarlas en silencio, siempre llegando a la conclusión de que el menor tenía el más **vulgar** de los gustos. Todas tan… parecidas. Simples, y únicamente útiles para el placer carnal. Suspiraban el nombre de su hermano sin razón, y presumían más de lo necesario con los exagerados escotes y las faldas cortas. Sasuke lo encontraba erótico, Itachi penoso. Sin embargo, y a pesar de tantas diferencias, convivían juntos. Sasuke jamás reconocería que dependía de su hermano mayor, pero Itachi lo _sabía_; y por eso se regocijaba con aquella idea de vez en cuando.

¿_Qué serías tú sin mí, pequeño__** estúpido**_?

Sirvió algo de jugo en el vaso del menor, y luego en el propio, y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Luego de la cena, la cuál siempre acostumbraba a preparar él, los hermanos Uchiha solían tener una corta conversación, siempre escasa pero **sincera**. ¿El tema de aquel día? _Sakura Haruno_.

−Y ¿qué dice Naruto sobre el asunto?

−Que debería ir por ella y tomar su virginidad antes de que descubra que soy un imbécil.

Hizo el comentario no sin antes soltar una risa, seca y efímera; Itachi negó con la cabeza lentamente al asimilar lo dicho. Por supuesto que sí; Naruto Uzumaki _no_ podría haber dicho algo **distinto**.

Conocía a Naruto desde que Sasuke lo llevó al pequeño _apartamento_ en el que vivían años atrás, cuando apenas eran niños. Itachi supo que aquel rubio sería un problema desde el principio, pero disfrutó de su compañía cada instante, porque era tan estúpidamente energético que a veces le recordaba que sonreír _no_ estaba **mal**. Se lo encontraba vagando por su hogar la mayoría de los días, incluso cuando la relación que llevaba con su hermano menor era de las peores, incluso cuando él le ignoraba o solo se dirigía a él para insultarlo. Naruto parecía haberse encariñado con él, el mayor, quien sin duda jamás tuvo queja alguna. Si deseaba quedarse a cenar, era bienvenido, incluso cuando Sasuke no estuviera de acuerdo. _"-Naruto es __**mi**__ amigo_" solía decirle burlón. Su hermano siempre chasqueaba la lengua. Aún así, fue cuando maduraron que notó el cambio en la actitud de su hermano, percatándose de que ya no era el único que estaba seguro de que Uzumaki Naruto era fundamental para la vida que intentaba mantener su hermano menor. _Indispensable_ para el menor, y un _alivio_ para el mayor. Si aquel rubio no era felicidad para aquella casa, entonces nada jamás lo sería.

_Estaba feliz de que Sasuke hubiera encontrado un amigo así_.

−¿Y lo harás?

La pregunta fue de lo más _indiscreta_, pero asuntos como aquellos no eran algo que no trataran normalmente. Después de todo, para el otro azabache cosas como el sexo eran **indiferentes.** No importaba con quién, tampoco cuándo, no estaba seguro si dónde. No es como si él pudiera _cambiarlo_…

−Hmph.

Lucía arrogante y confiado, claramente feliz de que ella estuviese a sus pies; feliz de que solo bastara que chasqueara los dedos para que ella se echase en sus brazos. A pesar de que siempre fue evidente, y de que la de cabellos rosados estuvo intentando disimularlo, estaba seguro de que toda Konoha –incluido su adorable hermano- estaba al tanto de que Sakura Haruno moría por el Uchiha más joven. Y le parecía… _absurdo_. Absurdo que desperdiciara su vida en el tipo de persona que era su hermano. Albergaba, aún así, la esperanza de que ella lo cambiara, de que alguien lo hiciera, **cualquiera**.

_Porque Sasuke no debía ser como él_.

−¿Debo tomarlo como un sí?

El menor sonrió, casi con _ironía_.

−No eres virgen, _Itachi_. Caderas tan pequeñas no deben desperdiciarse…

Y a pesar de que lo sabía, y él le había incitado a hablar, sintió deseos de golpearlo en aquel instante. No es porque hubiera dicho algo inapropiado, después de todo, no había nada que él mismo no supiera o que jamás hubiera oído de los labios de su hermano. Tampoco es como si se sintiera **molesto** porque intentara recordarle que él solía ser la misma clase de animal –predador- que el de cabello corto era.

Fue única y simplemente porque le _ultrajaba_ que hablara así, le generaba un desprecio que jamás creyó ir a sentir por su único hermano, lo que restaba de su familia.

Sí, Haruno tenía caderas pequeñas. E Itachi _comprendió_ lo que Sasuke deseaba decir. ¿Pero era esa la única razón por la que estaba considerando aceptarla? ¿Para hacer lo mismo que con el resto? Probablemente, la actitud de ella en aquel instante le recordara al menor a la del resto, otra mujer que deseaba _experimentar_ con él de millones de maneras. Y entonces estaba **bien**. Porque, después de todo, Haruno lo _buscaba_. Pero esa idea discrepaba completamente con la que él guardaba de una niña de largos cabellos rosados, y grandes ojos verdes, que solía lloriquear cada vez que Sasuke hacía algo malo –por más que ella no estuviese involucrada-, la misma que de vez en cuando se acercaba para preguntar si su hermano menor se había recuperado de las heridas de la última misión, y la única que se ofrecía voluntariamente a cuidarlo –y esto incluía cocinarle- cuando él estaba fuera. Si esa **inocencia **seguía en ella, entonces no lo merecía. Y Sasuke estaba siendo un imbécil al solo atreverse a pensar en _jugar _con ella.

_Pero no era asunto suyo_.

−Tal vez.

Sasuke se rascó con suavidad la nuca, desordenando su oscuro cabello. Soltó un suspiro, indiferente, mostrándose sumamente relajado con el último asunto. Y luego observó a Itachi.

El mayor arqueó una ceja.

−Esperaba una afirmación.

−Soy un tanto más _selectivo _que tú, Sasuke.

Tan pronto como le vio encogerse de hombros, fue el otro Uchiha quien arqueó una ceja. ¿**Selectivo**?

−Me gustan las mujeres esbeltas. No porque una menuda desee _estar_ conmigo voy a cambiar de parecer solo para _tirármela_.

Sonó ligeramente hostil, sin embargo el otro se mantuvo inmutable, y asintió lentamente unas dos veces, como asimilándolo. Itachi supo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y que si su intención había sido ofenderlo –a pesar de que no lo había sido- definitivamente no lo había conseguido.

Después de todo, para el Uchiha más joven, no importaba **quién**.

−¿Entonces puedo dar por hecho que no has probado una cadera estrecha?

Lejos de sentirse incómodo, avergonzado –como Sasuke esperaba le cayera la pregunta-, Itachi sonrió. Cerró sus ojos, presumiendo unas largas pestañas, y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

_¿Es eso realmente __**importante**__?_

Para Sasuke lo era. Para su orgullo lo era.

El de cabello largo enfocó la vista, clavando unos grandes ojos negros en otros semejantes, y resistió la tentación de inclinarse sobre la mesa hacia el menor.

−Tú lo dijiste. No soy virgen, _Sasuke_.

En un principio, el otro permaneció quieto, asimilando sus palabras, su expresión inescrutable, y el mismo semblante que llevaba minutos atrás. Eso no decía nada. Pero para Itachi era prueba más que suficiente de que su juego acababa de tomar un camino inesperado, y la respuesta maquinada no era más útil.

−He tocado y probado tanto como tú. _Tal vez más_.

Sasuke no dijo nada, muy al contrario se mantuvo quieto.

¿_Más que él_? Parecía imposible.

Porque, claramente, Itachi jamás tuvo su misma fama. _O eso creía_. Sabía que muchas suspiraban por el mayor, sabía que les encantaba su sonrisa descuidada y el largo cabello azabache. Había oído que algunas se preguntaban cuál de los dos era mejor, y que jamás había una con una respuesta. También sospechaba que en silencio todas los comparaban, y que más de una estaba más **satisfecha** con la actitud de Itachi. Por ser agradable, suave, y no tan hosco como él lo era.

_Pero eso no tenía remedio_.

Sabía que su hermano los repudiaba tanto como él; los halagos, las sonrisas, y las falsas atenciones con los restantes del clan Uchiha. Parecieron recordar tarde que habían pasado años desde aquella noche, y solo lo notaron cuando Itachi comenzó a ser más reconocido como ANBU, y él un diamante en bruto bajo el entrenamiento de Kakashi. Hipócritas. Solo alguien tan estúpido como su hermano podía comportarse tan bien con personas que no lo merecían.

_Estúpido_.

Más allá de eso, la posibilidad de que Itachi hubiera tenido relaciones con la misma cantidad de mujeres que él, era imposible. Sin embargo, de haber su hermano conseguido el silencio de las afortunadas, no parecía tan descabellado… Y de acuerdo a la simpatía y lo muy _manipulador_ que era Itachi…

¿Cómo no lo había notado? Eran **familia** después de todo.

Arqueó ambas cejas al terminar de asimilarlo.

−Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

−Jamás dije que lo fuéramos.

Sasuke soltó otra risa irónica.

Y el mayor un suspiro. _Porque no deseaba que fueran semejantes_.

Se puso al cabo de unos segundos de pie, con intenciones de ya ir a lavar los trastos. Notó que el otro le observaba, _sin_ intenciones de ayudar, como era costumbre. Y se pasó la diestra por los largos cabellos azabaches, dejando sus dedos correr por entre su sumamente sedoso cabello. Y se preguntó si Sasuke maduraría pronto. Y supo que el término _no era madurar_, sino **cambiar**. Realmente deseaba saber si él notaría su error, si se corregiría a tiempo. Y supo que la respuesta no existía.

El menor bebió un poco de su vaso antes de volver a dirigirse a él con sorna:

−¿Qué hay de ti?

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

−¿Pasarías una **noche** con ella?

La inquisición fue extraña, jamás creyó que su hermano le preguntaría algo como ello. Y es probablemente por esa misma razón por la que nunca se atrevió a siquiera pensarlo, porque ella pertenecía al juego de Sasuke. Desde siempre. A pesar de que el menor nunca fuera a admitirlo. Itachi lo sabía. La pregunta le pareció _absurda_. No tenía intenciones de meterse con una cría. Pasaba de eso, completamente. Muchachitas como Haruno solo eran _adecuadas_ para su hermano.

Sin embargo...

Era una niña exótica, alegre, histérica en ocasiones, pero de buenas intenciones. Era un tanto menuda, pero su cabello rosado era algo por lo que, juraba, podría alguna vez haber llegado a sentirse atraído. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, y unas facciones dignas de un ángel. Lucía tan** frágil** y delicada, femenina, que solía ser abrumador verla golpear al rubio, arrastrarlo, de un lado hacia otro cuando se la topaba por la aldea. Era claramente impredecible, y todo lo opuesto a lo que aparentaba. Y, por alguna razón, siempre que creía llegar a conocer todos sus aspectos, hacía algo que le impresionaba. _Supo que Haruno era una **caja de sorpresas** cuando volvió de los chuunin con el cabello corto y enmarañado_. Desde entonces, intentó no volver a sorprenderse. Y aún así lo hacía. Era inteligente, y de una voluntad mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensaría, -o así lo era para él- y por supuesto debía reconocerla como la niña más testaruda del mundo -lo cual le agradaba porque las detestaba sumisas-.

Pero eso era Haruno.

_Una **niña**_.

No se atrevía aún así a etiquetarla como inmadura...

−¿_Quién sabe_?

pues, insistía, no sabía que esperar de ella.

−Después de todo, es **_Sakura Haruno_**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Hola! Prometí este ItaSaku meses atrás.**

**Estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa.**

**Llevo un par de semanas pensándolo, y fue durante la madrugada de hoy que decidí que era momento de completar un primer capítulo y ver qué tanto interés despertaba en mis lectores. Así que aquí está. Creo que a medida que lo redactaba, la idea básica fue distorsionándose, sin embargo me agrada mucho para comenzar. ¡Espero que a ustedes también! **

**No quise presentar a un Itachi estúpidamente semejante a Sasuke, de actitud seca y desesperantes monosílabos, sino al que yo vi durante toda la historia. Es decir, dios santo, ¡Itachi dejó con vida a Sasuke! Era lo que más amaba, un tipo así no puede ser seco y siempre hosco. Siquiera con su hermano, a quien salvó, debe ser cariñoso. Siempre imaginé a Itachi mucho más suave de lo que lo presentó la historia, incluso creo que Kishimoto lo veía así -a pesar de que no tuvo la oportunidad de presentarlo completamente en ese ámbito- así que espero que les agrade con esta actitud.**

**Por otro lado, por si no ha quedado claro, la masacre de los Uchiha sí es parte de esta historia. Pero esta vez no fue Itachi quien la ejecutó. Itachi y Sasuke viven juntos desde entonces, solos, y contra el resto del mundo. Habrá más adelante más información sobre la noche en la que el clan Uchiha desaparece, excepto por los dos hijos de Fugaku. Así que espero sean pacientes.**

**Además de esto, quiero que sepan que la historia tendrá un muy ligero SasuSaku, a pesar de que es claramente un ItaSaku. Así que... no sé, espero que les agrade. **

**Dependiendo de los reviews, será que la continuaré o no así que... ustedes sabrán si quieran un segundo capítulo :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL!**

**Por favor, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	2. Sumisa

**Unexpected Feelings**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Sumisa ~**_

.

.

.

**T**oc.

Toc.

Toc.

Con los ojos cerrados, y con cierta dificultad, comenzó a percibir el incesante ruido, producto de alguien con cierta prisa, sobre la puerta. Suspiró. Y de todas formas lo ignoró. Estiró las largas sábanas un poco más, y se cubrió hasta pasada la cabeza.

Toc, toc, toc.

Inspiró profundamente.

El suave aroma, claramente a ropa de cama limpia, se impregnó en su nariz, y el calor que desprendía su cama volvió a acogerlo. Qué bien se sentían sus sábanas. Acarició el colchón con los largos dedos y volvió a suspirar. Podría dormir todo el día.

Toc, toc, toc.

No movió ni un músculo.

Toc, toc, toc.

¿_Quién…_?

−Maldito desgraciado, ¡ábreme, Teme!

La sonrisa que surcó los delgados labios de Itachi se escondió bajo las sábanas. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Por las mañanas, cuando había entrenamiento para el equipo de Kakashi, Naruto solía pasar por el hogar de los Uchiha para recibir algo de comida, siendo que siempre el mayor le ofrecía algo. Puntual para el desayuno, que esta vez por mero cansancio él no había preparado, el rubio llegaba. Y se preguntó qué haría ahora que no había nada para llenar su estómago antes del arduo trabajo con el de cabello plateado.

−Sé que estás ahí, Sasuke, ¡ábreme desconsiderado!

Itachi deseó que su hermano no tuviera ganas de molestarle y que, con profundo cariño –particularmente hacia él-, abriera la puerta. Pero dudaba tanto que fuera a hacerlo.

El apartamento era pequeño, y el ruido de los nudillos del Uzumaki sobre su puerta parecía ir a causarle una despreciable jaqueca. Despertar de aquella manera era el único mal que no deseaba a nadie, y que estaba seguro el mismo Kakashi, incluso la Haruno, alguna vez había experimentado. Ser parte del equipo siete parecía ser todo un martirio. Tal vez lo era solo a partir de cierto miembro del mismo…

−Teme, ¡sé que me escuchas! ¡Vamos!

Ni un sonido –ninguno a parte del de Naruto, por supuesto- Itachi sospechaba que su hermano le imitaba, cubriéndose bajo las sábanas de su cama. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Era su visita. Que fuera a abrirle al rubio ese o…

−¡Voy a tirar la puerta abajo! ¡¿Me oíste, Teme?!

Que no tocara su puerta porque iba a partirle la cara.

Casi de un salto, Itachi se puso de pie. Se sintió mareado en un principio, pero la voluntad no desapareció. Suspiró, frustrado, y con los pies desnudos, el torso en la misma condición, y unos delgados pantalones que le permitían congelarse a gusto, echó hacia atrás la puerta de su habitación con la palma de la mano. Estúpido Sasuke. ¡Que por lo menos se hiciera cargo del zorro! Cerró los ojos para intentar despejar el odio. Al abrirlos, saliendo de su habitación con la hostilidad grabada en el rostro, se topó con su hermano; quien parecía tener intenciones de ir por Naruto, también un tanto somnoliento.

_**Imbécil**_**,** le gritó con la mirada.

Y Sasuke solo se fregó el ojo derecho.

−¡Si no me abres la jodida puerta voy a partirte el…!

Con una zancada más, Itachi alcanzó la puerta que Naruto azotaba sin piedad, y la abrió con velocidad, dándose el gusto de cortar el aire con el movimiento. Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron exagerados tan pronto como dio un paso involuntario dentro, la expresión del mayor le robó una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke se mantuvo impasible.

−Etto… Buenos días, _chicos_.

Dio uno o dos pasos, procurando no darle la espalda a ninguno, y esperó cauteloso el momento en el que Itachi cerraba la puerta nuevamente. Miró a Sasuke, adormilado, y a su hermano, airado. Y sonrió nuevamente.

−Jamás creí que los Uchiha dormirían tan temprano, _'ttebayo_. ¿Los ha entretenido algo a noche?

El mayor arqueó una ceja. ¿_Entretener_? Hasta donde recordaba no había follado con nadie. Ninguno de los dos. Sasuke no movió ni un músculo.

−Parece que estábamos algo cansados− indicó lentamente Itachi.

Naruto _comprendió_.

−De cualquier forma, ¡es lunes, _'ttebayo_! Y tenemos entrenamiento, Teme. Así que cámbiate, ¿si? No vas a presentarte con esos harapos, cariño.

¿Cariño? El resultado que tuvo aquella palabra sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke fue maravilloso a los ojos de Itachi. Sasuke casi permite que la magnífica mueca de indiferencia desaparezca, y que la infinita molestia que le causaba el apodo tomara su rostro. Pero lo disimuló de manera exquisita. Para Itachi bastó.

Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones sin decir ni una palabra.

−Luces algo agobiado, Itachi. ¿Algo perturbó tus sueños, 'ttebayo?

_**Tú. Únicamente tú.**_

Se guardó cortésmente las palabras.

−Para nada. No tengo nada que ofrecerte hoy, me temo Naruto. Sasuke no desayunará tampoco –hizo una pausa− Ni yo, de hecho.

El rubio se carcajeó a gusto.

−No te preocupes por eso, ya desayuné. Gracias.

El azabache arqueó ambas cejas, como sorprendido, sin embargo no hizo comentario. Mientras Sasuke terminaba de vestirse, y él mismo se adentraba en su habitación, Naruto contaba los segundos como quien cuenta sus cabellos, lenta y cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no ir a contar uno de más o menos. Entre todas las cosas que el mayor sabía que el Uzumaki hacía, aquella era una que hasta hace unos segundos ignoraba. Maravilloso, una curiosidad más sobre el futuro Hokage. Segundo a segundo, descubría que Naruto podía ser un poco más raro.

Tomó apresurado las prendas para su propio entrenamiento, las mismas que siempre habituaba, y suspiró. Se quitó el pantalón con el que había dormido, y se colocó el otro. Bufó. El solo pensar en que él también debía entrenar le generaba cierta molestia, pues claramente tenía una atípica mañana vaga. No deseaba hacer nada. Y sin embargo debía hacer mucho.

_**Las desventajas de ser un ninja**_, pensó, intentando consolarse. Y entonces recordó que bastaba con que le pidiera a alguien de su escuadrón que visitara a la Hokage para poder dormir el resto del día. Y supo que en realidad no era ser un ninja el problema. Sino el hecho de ser un líder de escuadrón.

Habiendo tomado lo necesario -esta vez tan solo una kunai en el pantalón-, se recogió bien el cabello, tan relajado como lo habría hecho de tener unos treinta minutos de más, y observó su reflejo distorsionado en el vidrio. Se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro.

−¡¿Podemos irnos, Teme?!

Silencio. Itachi salió de su habitación. Y observó la puerta de Sasuke junto a Naruto. Y la misma se entreabrió.

Su hermano caminó directo hacia la puerta sin dirigirles una mirada.

−¡No me ignores, homosexual!

Itachi rió.

Un chillido.

Naruto sintió su espalda crujir en el instante en el que fue azotado contra la pared.

−T-Teme…

¿Testigo de la violencia de su hermano? Para nada. Eso no era ser violento para lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver por parte de Sasuke. Sin siquiera mirar al Uzumaki, había golpeado con la palma de su mano su pecho, echándolo hacia atrás con tal fuerza que su espalda quedó literalmente pegada a la pared. Naruto miraba de un lado a otro agitado, como buscando la manera de huir antes de que el menor volviera a arremeter contra él.

Cuando Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello azabache, y continuó avanzando hacia la puerta, Naruto miró a Itachi. E Itachi cerró los ojos con una sonrisa resignada. Y el rubio se echó a reír.

−Vas a tirar tu casa abajo algún día, baka.

−Si lo hago y consigo asesinarte en el proceso todo estará bien.

La puerta se abrió, y Sasuke salió sumamente relajado. Naruto miró con nerviosismo al azabache mayor, y con nueva resignación siguió al de cabello corto. Detrás de él, Itachi cerró la puerta.

−De verdad, Teme, eso fue algo agresivo ¿no crees?

−¿De verdad?−Sasuke soltó una risa.

−¡Por supuesto que sí! Ah, qué frustrante que es estar contigo.

−Llevamos años haciendo equipo.

−Lo sé, pero… no comprendo por qué no te quedaste en el equipo de Hinata, _'ttebayo_.

−¿Kurenai-sensei?-inquirió automáticamente Itachi.

−¡Exacto! Esa mujer sí tiene actitud. ¡Habría sido la profesora perfecta para Sasuke! ¿No crees? Algo de poder femenino…

−No estoy seguro.

−¿Por qué, Itachi?

Sasuke y su hermano se observaron. Y el menor casi pudo leer sus pensamientos al instante. E Itachi rió. Entre las cosas que Naruto detestaba, una era aquella. ¿Qué tanto hablaban los Uchiha frente a él? Es decir, bueno, lo hacían frente a él y no a sus espaldas, eso era bueno, pero… ¡eso no quitaba el hecho de que no entendía nada! Los detestaba por tener ese tipo de comunicación interna, que ejercían particularmente estando él cerca. Imbéciles.

A pesar de todo, meditándolo lentamente, lo comprendió. O eso creyó. Y le dio un codazo en el estómago al más pálido.

−¡Teme idiota!

−¿Qué te…?

−Mantiene una relación amorosa con Asuma y…

Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas, y casi automáticamente le golpeó con el reverso del brazo.

−No digas estupideces, Dobe.

−¡Es mayor que tú!

−Yo no…

−¡Es una dama, Teme!

−Naruto…

−¡No! ¿Pero quién te crees? No puedo creer que…

−Naruto,−interrumpió Itachi− Sasuke no tiene intenciones de llegar tan lejos.

El rubio lo pensó, seriamente, y luego, frunciendo los labios, llevó sus ojos azules justo al frente, cruzando los brazos sumamente indignado.

−Es una suerte, 'ttebayo−hizo una pausa− ¿Lo ves, Teme? Ya no sé qué esperar de ti.

−Evita decir estupideces.

−¡Es verdad!

−Estúpido.

−¡No me insultes! Jodido…

No sabía a qué estaba más acostumbrado. A Sasuke y Naruto discutiendo, gritando incoherencias e insultos a diestra y siniestra…

−Oi, esa es Sakura-chan…

O al último hablando y hablando sobre cosas que le eran irrelevantes. Como Sakura, por ejemplo, que caminaba tan solo un poco más adelante que ellos entonces.

−¡Sakura-chan! ¡Buen día!

La de cabellos rosados sonrió al voltearse, extrañamente deslumbrante. Lucía particularmente relajada esa mañana. Solo por eso Itachi se permitió observarla, preguntándose la razón por el repentino contento.

Llevaba las ropas de kunoichi tan gráciles como siempre, y el cabello ligeramente húmedo rozándole los hombros. Despedía un suave y embriagador aroma a cerezos, que a él mismo le pareció sumamente agradable. Las largas piernas, víctimas del entrenamiento shinobi, lucían algo heridas y sin embargo más torneadas y atractivas de lo que recordaba. _Ella era más atractiva de lo que recordaba_. Tan pronto como sus ojos verdes se encontraron con Sasuke, Itachi percibió el cambio en su postura, en la actitud relajada. Y temió ir a ofenderla de decirle que no se comportara como una estúpida.

−Hola, Naruto−le saludó suavemente al de ojos azules; luego se volvió hacia Sasuke, con un _patético_ sonrojo− Sasuke-kun.

Observaba el mayor el comportamiento de su hermano, curioso, mas Sasuke no hizo nada. Nada excepto sonreír de lado, arrogante. Itachi no pudo evitar regañarse por esperar que el idiota hiciera algo más.

−I-Itachi-san− pareció ella reconocerle al final.

−Sakura-san…−saludó él con cortesía.

Las piernas de la Haruno temblaron.

−Íbamos donde Kakashi. ¿Nos acompañarás, Sakura-chan?

El de cabellos largos sonrió ante la invitación más estúpida que jamás había escuchado.

−Iba hacia allá también −sonrió ella− ¿Nos acompaña hoy tu hermano, Sasuke-kun?

El menor le echó una mirada curiosa, porque de hecho no tenía idea de por qué caminaba junto a ellos o hacia donde se dirigía. Itachi suspiró. Prefería pasar una tarde completa en la oficina de la Hokage a observar el entrenamiento de su hermano, Naruto y Sakura. Es decir, se divertía con sus peleas pero… realmente para todo existía un límite. Oír solo insultos por horas podría ser dañino para su apariencia relajada, prefería pasar de eso.

Se acarició el cabello lentamente.

−De hecho, yo tengo que visitar la oficina de la Hokage.

−Comprendo…−Sakura le observó, asintiendo suavemente.

−La vieja tiene un pésimo humor por las mañanas, compórtate, Itachi−advirtió Naruto con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza.

−¡No hables así de Tsunade-sama!

−Está vieja, es hora de que lo acepte, además…

Sakura golpeó la nuca de Naruto.

−¡Sé respetuoso!

−Auch. ¡Sakura-chan!

Se sobaba la zona herida con insistencia, con el rostro comprimido en una mueca de dolor, y Sasuke sonrió. De entre todas las cosas que también habituaba, olvidó mencionar aquella. Esa pelirrosada lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra**. Abrumador**, verla tan menuda y rosada, y luego reparar en las cicatrices que había dejado sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Se preguntaba como una criatura tan_ pequeña_, con esa apariencia inofensiva, podía causar tanto daño ¡simplemente no podía evitarlo! Le generaba mucha curiosidad. Una cosa era imaginar a Sasuke, su hermano, quebrando huesos con un golpe de nudillos, pero ella… era sumamente _extraño_.

−Te lo mereces, Naruto.

−Ustedes no soportan una broma, amargos. Itachi, deberíamos trabajar juntos ¿no crees?

Alzó ligeramente una ceja, y esperó atento su propuesta.

−Ya sabes, somos… muy fuertes y…

−¿Por qué no? Ir de misión contigo ha de ser interesante.

El rubio se sonrió. Hizo un suave gesto de ánimo, y le guiñó un ojo convencido de que realmente podía convertir a Itachi Uchiha en su compañero de escuadrón. Es decir, no era tan amargado como Sasuke, y a pesar de que no era tan bonito como Sakura, sería una gran compañía y alguien a quien admirar –no físicamente, claro está_-. Aún no soy homosexual_, se dijo.

−No hables si no lo has hecho ya, Itachi-san.

−Creo que me repudiarían si me llevara a su compañero.

Naruto lo analizó lentamente.

−¿QUÉ? NO. Llévame contigo Itachi.

−Tal vez se lo comente a la Hokage…

Le miró esperanzado.

−Hoy no− se burló el azabache antes de desviarse del camino que los del equipo siete.

−¡Me conformo con un _alguna vez_!

A medida que se alejaba sonrió.

−De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos!

−Hasta… hasta después, _Itachi-san_.

Mientras avanzaba, llegó a la conclusión de que Haruno no estaba mal…

Pero era demasiado **sumisa** para el amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí está. Lamento, de verdad, mucho el haberme tomado tanto tiempo, pero los estudios me están agotando y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Sea como sea, no tengo intenciones de abandonar ninguno de mis fics, simplemente ténganme paciencia.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, bueno, tenía intenciones de redactar un poco más, pero si dejaba pasar más tiempo me odiarían, así que espero se conformen con este segundo capítulo. Quise enfocarme en la relación de Sasuke y Naruto, a su vez la opinión de Itachi sobre ésta; y, a pesar de haber sido poco su protagonismo, decidí concluír con la presentación de Sakura y una nueva opinión de Itachi sobre ella.**

**¿Les gustó? ****Ojalá que sí.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL!**

**darkzuryan**: Bueno, me alegra mucho encontrar a alguien con mi misma opinión. Odié a Itachi desde el comienzo de la historia, pero una vez que encontré la realidad sobre él no pude sentirme peor. Sin duda, uno de mis personajes preferidos. Con respecto al fic, me alegra que te haya llamado la atención. No estoy segura de que sea una competencia, pero no voy a negarte que los hermanos Uchiha tendrán ciertos desencuentros a partir de la existencia de Sakura. Supongo que irás comprendiendo a medida que se desarrolle. ¡Cuidate!

**Honey**: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Deniss**e: ¡Hola! Bueno, algo tarde, te contesto. No intento motivarme tu odio a Sasuke, evitalo, sigue siendo adorable a pesar de todo. No estoy segura de que sea adrede, solamente pasa así. Si te interesa encontrarlo como un personaje bueno, Turn your breath cold, tal vez... Nos leemos.

**ImaginaryTrouble**: ¡Sí! Finalmente comenzado, escrito y publicado. Sé que vengo prometiéndolo desde hace bastante, así que espero consideres la espera ha valido la pena. Te agradezco mucho tu seguimiento a lo largo de los distintos fics, y sin duda espero que éste nuevo emprendimiento te deje satisfecha. Sí, escribí hace poco otro narusaku y eso, pero llegué a la conclusión de que era hora de conceder tu deseo (? Sin duda, Itachi será un gran protagonista. No tengo intenciones de dejar ninguno de mis fics, a pesar de que me tome demasiado tiempo con cada uno de ellos, por favor no te alarmes. En fin ¡Ojalá te haya gustado! Nos leemos.

**SabriNara:** Sin duda un nombre muy original. No creo que hayas sido la única persona que esperaba un ItaSaku con fervor, por eso éste no es algo que vaya a dedicarte, tal vez alguno en un futuro lejano... ¡Cuidate!

**Tsuki:** ¡Gracias! Bueno, a decir verdad, no estoy segura de que sean tan originales, pero te agradezco mucho el que lo creas. Sin duda, los lectores que siguen más de uno de mis fics, son aquellos de los que más me emociona leer, por eso te lo agradezco. Con respecto a Itachi, no cabe ninguna duda de que es uno de los personajes más sacrificados de la historia, aquellos que no lo quieren sencillamente tienen algún tipo de problema. En fin ¡ojalá te haya gustado! Nos leemos :)


	3. Entrometido

**Unexpected Feelings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Entrometido **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

−¿**P**odemos ya irnos?

Itachi sonrió a su compañero.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, el sol no se escondía pero no estaba completamente presente, y el calor de los rayos de horas atrás se desvanecía. Corría una brisa fresca, que para el Uchiha fue como el roce de un ángel a causa del insoportable calor, y las copas de los árboles se agitaban suavemente.

_El comienzo de un dulce Otoño_.

El Otoño era su estación **preferida**. No tenía idea de por qué, solo le gustaba. La temperatura no era excesivamente cálida, pero tampoco lo obligaba a encogerse cada vez que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Las hojas de los árboles se teñían de colores cálidos, rojos, marrones, amarillos en infinitas tonalidades… Hacían ver a Konoha incluso más **bella**. Tal vez por eso le gustaba; por la apariencia que adquiría su preciada aldea. Todo lucía como parte de una historia, demasiado irreal y mágico como para pertenecer a un paisaje de la villa. _Y le encantaba_.

−Pero si aún es de día…−comenzó quejoso, y casi pudo leer el dolor en la expresión de Kenji, su colega.

Kenji era de lo más simple que jamás había visto. Agradable. No sobresalía físicamente, ni en cuanto a su personalidad, era sencillo y conformista, más simpático de lo que otros le habían dicho antes de conocerlo y menos holgazán de lo que aparentaba. Tenía unos grandes ojos cafés que se ubicaban debajo de la banda de Konoha, debajo de unos mechones de cabello marrón. El cabello lo tenía corto, pero parecía incluso brillarle, para sorpresa del Uchiha. Y tenía una delgada y recta nariz, una casi imperceptible cicatriz sobre la mejilla derecha. Y era una persona ordinaria y sencilla.

−Bromeo, Kenji−le dijo para calmarlo− ¿Dejamos esto para otro día?

El castaño asintió, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Suspiró antes de mirarlo -aliviado. Expresión frustrada.

−Eres el líder de equipo más cruel con el que me he topado ¿lo sabías?

−Eres uno de los shinobi más fuerte con los que me he topado−replicó rápidamente el Uchiha.

−No puedes adularme como a una mujer, Itachi−gruñó Kenji disgustado. Con el antebrazo se quitó el sudor de la frente.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a caminar sin más. Kenji lo imitó, justo a su derecha.

−¿Crees que intento adularte?−sin esfuerzo esquivó un derechazo del otro. Una risa por parte del castaño.

Le era agradable estar con Kenji. No era entrometido pero tampoco se mostraba completamente indiferente, y cada vez que se encontraban le preguntaba por Sasuke, más tarde por el trabajo. Tenía una perfecta idea sobre su fuerza y sus límites, lo que jamás lo llevaba a actuar sin pensar, y era siempre amena su conversación por lo mismo. A Itachi le parecía el mejor compañero que uno podía tener.

_Era una pena que él no trabajara en equipo_.

−Ten una buena noche, Itachi−le dijo cuando se detuvieron, el camino bifurcándose.

−Tú también.

−¿Debes aún cocinar?−el moreno asintió− Es una pena que Sasuke no sea más colaborador.

−No tocaría un utensilio de cocina incluso siendo amenazado por la Godaime.

−Creo que deberías considerar encontrar una pareja, Itachi−soltó Kenji con un tono burlón. –Tal vez alguna muchacha de Konoha muera por cocinarles a tu hermano y a ti.

_Kenji no tenía idea_.

−Que Sasuke encuentre a esa pobre víctima−concluyó él, comenzando a caminar con los labios ligeramente curvados.

−Descansa.

−Igual.

Giró ligeramente sobre sus talones para encarar el camino a tomarse, y avanzó tan relajado como quien ha tenido una tarde de profundo pensamiento y desahogue personal –a pesar de que no lo había hecho porque en realidad había estado entrenando arduamente- a lo largo de la ruta trazada entre las edificaciones de la aldea. Todas estaban bañadas en un inocente naranja, le gustaba.

Cerró con calma los ojos.

Antes, cuando sus padres aún vivían, solía tomar el mismo camino con Sasuke sobre su espalda. Rara vez lo hacían en invierno, pero durante el resto de las estaciones, cuando durante ese horario el sol daba aquel aura especial a la aldea, ambos disfrutaban realizar aquel corto paseo, siempre uno siendo cargado por el otro. Era agradable. No había ninguna preocupación en aquel instante, nada. Felicidad. Fugaku era un padre muy autosuficiente, nada les faltaba porque él no lo habría permitido y, de una u otra forma, ¿cómo iría a faltarle dinero al clan Uchiha? Imposible. Por otro lado, Mikoto era la madre perfecta, siempre preocupándose por ellos.

_Era increíble pensar como todo aquello que los estabilizaba se perdió en una sola noche._

Ya no se lamentaba por ello pero, aunque era un secreto, debía admitir que en aquel instante dolió mucho. Había temido principalmente por su hermano. Sasuke era tan dulce, inocente e inseguro entonces. Recordaba patente su llanto y su desesperación por el trato con su padre, quien consideraba a su primogénito –él mismo- una especie de regalo enviado por algún dios. Itachi solía alejarse de su padre, mostrándose imprudente y altanero de vez en cuando, para que la actitud de Fugaku hacia Sasuke cambiara. Sabía que su hermano menor sufría por ello. Pero, por favor ¡solo era cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke se convirtiera en el ninja que estaba destinado a ser! Era una pena que su padre no lo hubiera visto crecer y ser considerado, finalmente, uno de los más fuertes de la aldea. El mejor, sino.

_De cuánto te has perdido, __**viejo**_**.**

Se quitó los cabellos del rostro con un suspiro inaudible.

En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué las cosas se habían dado de aquella manera. No comprendía por qué Fugaku y Mikoto tuvieron que marcharse, dejándole a él la tutela de Sasuke, por qué luego de haber tenido tanto nada restaba. Era extraño. Estaba casi seguro de que la _vida _no tenía idea de qué hacía con la historia de cada ser humano. No había karma ni ningún tipo de estupidez semejante, solo había alguien que destrozaba a gusto la vida de otros miserables que se encontraban en el plano terrenal. Esa era su hipótesis.

Lo que más lamentaba Itachi, era el hecho de que nadie hubiera tenido en cuenta las consecuencias de la desaparición del resto del clan. No solo con respecto a Konoha, pero en cuánto a su persona y la de Sasuke. Creía poder haberlo llevado bien, estar sobreviviendo, pero Sasuke… El de su hermano menor había sido un cambio radical que jamás perdonaría. No quería culparse, pero la culpa ahí estaba, y no sabía a quién más culpar, pero quería pronto encontrar un ser a quien señalar.

_Triste_.

Sasuke no era el mismo. El Uchiha que Mikoto había criado no era el mismo con el que él convivía, y ¡de verdad lo lamentaba! Habría dado mucho por retener la actitud viva del menor antes de lo sucedido, porque Sasuke no cambiara. Desde antes de la masacre él era un tanto callado, hosco y distante, pero Sasuke… Él era todo lo contrario. Luego de esa noche todo cambió.

A veces, el dolor que recordarlo generaba era insoportable.

Las consecuencias siempre frente a él.

**Sasuke**.

−_Solo está perdido_−

¿Y el camino?

−_No está_−

Nunca quiso admitirlo.

La brisa, casi tan fresca como la anterior, volvió a golpearlo. Y suspiró. Al alzar la mirada, todo estaba más oscuro. Desaparecer solo le tomaba unos minutos al sol, después de todo.

Los labios se le curvaron.

A Sasuke no le gustaba caminar de noche. Y, cuando se veía obligado a hacerlo, medio trotaba el camino a casa. Era divertido.

Con renovados recuerdos apresuró un poco el paso. Quería llegar a casa, sabía que el otro Uchiha lo asesinaría si se tomaba demasiado tiempo para reaparecer; particularmente por el hecho de que su ausencia implicaba la de su cena también. Su hermano era demasiado exigente. A veces se preguntaba por qué se esforzaba tanto en complacerlo.

−_Es tu __**hermano**_. _Lo aprecias más que a nada_−

Era inevitable.

Unos pasos, de sonido hueco, lo distrajeron. Ahora frente a él alguien más caminaba, de forma apresurada y extrañamente grácil.

Le tomó unos segundos percatarse de que la pequeña silueta que veía, tan solo a unos metros, pertenecía a una persona que conocía. Lo supo cuando aquellos cortos cabellos se agitaron por el viento.

Una sonrisa abandonó sus labios.

Apresurada y pequeña, grácil, los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y las piernas moviéndose en automática. ¿_También le temía a la oscuridad_? La siguió divertido. No tenía idea de cuándo la criatura llorona esa, estúpidamente rosada, se convirtió en un asunto tan interesante. De verdad el tiempo volaba. Para él el cambio fue de un momento a otro. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué le generaba tanta curiosidad. ¿Era el hecho de que recientemente había oído que la inmensa grieta cerca del campo de entrenamiento la había hecho ella? ¿O más bien que no hace más de dos semanas Sasuke había vuelto sangrando por su habilidad con el puño? No estaba seguro. Y, si no era eso, ¿tenía que ver con el –inexplicablemente repentino- interés de su hermano hacia ella?

−_**Entrometido**_− le gritó su subconsciente.

Ella apresuró más el paso. Itachi frunció el ceño. Y en un extraño impulso, provocado por el hecho de que no le agradaba la idea de que desapareciera de su campo visual, la llamó.

−Sakura.

La Haruno no creyó reconocer esa voz, no hasta que el eco de su propio nombre se repitiera unas dos veces en su cabeza, volviendo a la tercera como una voz, del mismo tono, un tanto más joven. Y entonces lo recordó.

−¿Itachi-san?

La voz profunda, tan exageradamente masculina y tan capaz de erizarte la piel al instante, era similar a la de Sasuke. Quien la llamaba era Itachi, sin duda. Sin embargo, al mirarlo por sobre su hombro con una timidez que no deseó reconocer en ella misma, pareció titubear, como si la posibilidad de estar confundida fuera de un porcentaje bastante alto.

No estaba confundida…

Lamentablemente –_tal vez_-, Itachi Uchiha la observaba distraídamente unos cuántos pasos más atrás, manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, mentón alzado.

Sakura intentó sonreírle. Él ladeó la cabeza con el mismo gesto.

Itachi era **atractivo**. Tenía un cabello azabache, lacio, y tan brillante y suave que en ocasiones le parecía _envidiable_. Lo llevaba siempre atado en una coleta baja, cerca de la nuca, y las pocas veces que lo había encontrado –ligeramente- despeinado, mechones algo sueltos, no había podido pensar en más que el hecho de que aquello lo hacía verse incluso más bien. Tenía una piel tersa y pálida, como Sasuke, tan suave, que acariciarla con los dedos parecía ser un _deleite_. Sus grandes ojos negros, que a veces eran rojos, devolvían siempre una imagen nítida de la pequeña Haruno, por eso le gustaban. Y tenía una sonrisa… algo socarrona, algo ególatra, poco modesta pero estúpidamente seductora_. Todo él era seductor_. Sakura apenas recordaba el instante en el que cambió de parecer sobre el hermano de Sasuke, quien en alguna oportunidad le había parecido más que una figura paterna. Es decir, Itachi siempre fue mayor, y ella siempre lo consideró como aquel a quien debía convencer para poder quedarse con Sasuke y compartir la mesa de los Uchiha… ¿Por qué es que ahora también consideraba sentarse en la mesa junto a él? ¿Por qué ya no a un lado de Sasuke? Bueno, no era complicado de entenderse. Itachi era **maravilloso**. Le tomó unos años comprenderlo…

−¿Estabas entrenando?−le preguntó él, regañándose por la curiosidad al instante.

Sakura esperó a que la alcanzara antes de continuar a paso lento el camino. Le mantuvo la mirada:

−De hecho terminamos hace unas horas. Sasuke debe estar ya en casa…−soltó, pensando haber adivinado la razón por la que él preguntaba.

−¿Y por qué tú no?−el ceño se le frunció ligeramente.

Las preguntas le incomodaban. Pero estaba agradecida de que él deseara tener una conversación con ella. O solo comportarse _amable_.

−Estaba en casa de Ino−Sakura musitó.

Internamente se reprendió por haberla mencionado. Ahora Itachi le preguntaría por ella, tan exuberante y perfecta, y olvidaría que era la pequeña pelirrosada con la que en realidad hablaba. A veces deseaba pensar antes de hablar –_mencionar a Ino no era inteligente, no de su parte_-.

−Tú e Ino siguen siendo buenas amigas ¿verdad?

¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Sakura no tenía idea.

Casualmente, _él tampoco_.

Asintió.

−Es difícil acabar amistades como la de ustedes, me imagino. Y un verdadero desperdicio hacerlo−la miró con calidez. Sakura sintió las mejillas arder. –Me alegra que tu amistad con Sasuke tampoco se haya desgastado.

Y, a pesar de la sonrisa que le regaló, Itachi recordó que Sakura no apreciaba a Sasuke. No de la manera en la que una **amistad** implicaba. Y se mordió la lengua por hablar sin pensar –ignorando que ella también lo hacía. ¡_Estúpido_! Temió que ella, viendo la oportunidad, le pidiera que le ayudara a acercarse a Sasuke. Habría sido sumamente **patético** –particularmente por el hecho de que él sabía la clase de _tipo_ que era Sasuke.

_No te le acerques_- pensó en decirle. Sakura en verdad no quería hacerlo, o eso pensaba que ella concluiría una vez que su hermano intentara tocarla como a alguna más. Cuando, desinteresado, intentara acariciarla con dedos impersonales, cuando fingiera que la quería para que ella correspondiera un beso, o cuando le murmura al oído que a pesar de que sus pechos eran pequeños, su diminuta cintura era suficiente para complacerlo.

La idea le pareció **espantosa. **Simplemente repugnante.

Y quiso alejarla de Sasuke, de verdad, porque en esos tímidos ojos verdes veía la misma inocencia de la niña acomplejada por su horrible –_no tanto_- cabello rosado y su enorme –_bastante_- frente. Y no quería que nada la corrompiera. Quería simplemente salvarla. Salvarla de alguien como su propio hermano -a pesar de que _doliera_ a veces aceptarlo.

−Yo no me alejaría de _Sasuke-kun_−la respuesta que esperaba.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo no? Sasuke era su vida completa. Itachi lo sabía. O eso había oído por ahí. Y, a veces, la tal Karin, que no pertenecía a ningún equipo y no tenía idea de qué mierda hacía en Konoha, le decía –_murmuraba_- que Sakura solo quería tener relaciones con Sasuke –como ella_, a pesar de que lo omitía_- e Itachi volvía a observar los grandes ojos verdes. Y sabía que los susurros de Karin no eran más que una mentira y una excusa para lamerle la oreja con una sensualidad extraordinaria. Y admitía que le gustaba. Pero mujeres como Anko lo ponían más. A Sasuke le habría dado igual.

−¿Y si él quisiera alejarse de ti?−preguntó. No tan inocente ignorancia.

Tal vez su último recurso era ordenarle a Sasuke que se alejara.

Sonrió.

¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias?

−¿Crees que Sasuke-kun quiera alejarse de mí?−Sakura lucía afligida.

(−_Creo que le aflige ser la única que no se ha acostado con él_−la lengua de Karin era húmeda, cálida. De vez en cuando Itachi se estremecía.

−_Parece que Sasuke-kun sí evalúa a cada una de sus mujeres_− y él supo que Karin volvía a halagarse a sí misma. Porque tenía un cuerpo perfecto y provocador, y su lengua era larga y húmeda, y cálida. E Itachi se estremecía cuando lo tocaba.)

Después de todo, no le importaba tanto.

−No es tan estúpido,−_lamentablemente_− y te aprecia mucho− pero Naruto más.

Y probablemente la de ojos jades ignoraba que Sasuke no la quería como ella creía que lo hacía, o Itachi insinuaba. Y él no tenía valor para hacérselo saber. Y esperaba que ella lo notara antes de tener que arrepentirse pero, tranquilos, una primera vez con su hermano debía ser una experiencia memorable para toda mujer. O eso le había oído decir a la hermana del Kazekage una tarde, mientras conversaba con una muy acalorada rubia de ojos celestes que… sí, Sakura había mencionado unos minutos atrás. Tuvo una duda. ¿Estaba la exuberante rubia interesada en su hermano? ¿O la Sabaku iba contando sus experiencias sexuales solo porque sí? Si lo estaba, ¿Sabía Sakura que morían por el mismo hombre? Una interrogante interesante.

Se preguntó cuando fue que se volvió tan curioso.

−_**Entrometido**_− volvió a gruñirle algo en su interior.

Y notó que Sakura sonreía.

−¿De verdad lo crees?

−Supongo.

−Gracias, Itachi-san.

Se preguntó por qué le agradecía. Y supo que estaba feliz de tener el consentimiento del único Uchiha que podía no aceptar su relación con Sasuke.

Sakura ignoraba que a él no le importaba mucho.

Solo un poco.

Itachi recordaba que el corazón de ella era como el de una niña. Lleno de ilusión. Ilusión que él alimentaba al hablar. Y con la que Sasuke acabaría.

(−_Caderas tan pequeñas no deben desperdiciarse…_−le dijo Sasuke, sonrisa socarrona sobre los labios y ese brillo malicioso en la esquina de las pupilas negras. Sonrió.)

Se sintió culpable. Pero no podía hacer nada ¿no?

El de Sakura no sería el único corazón roto. Y ella no sería la única en no curarse –si es que no lo hacía, porque tenía bien entendido que un tipo de aspecto un tanto canino la seguía de cerca, y que algún valiente se atrevía a declarársele de vez en cuando ignorando que Sasuke había ya marcado territorio en ella.

_Serás feliz_- pensó finalmente.

Porque si no era ella quien conseguía cambiar a Sasuke, y finalmente acabar con la estúpida fama que sin desearlo –no tanto- se había creado, entonces encontraría algo mejor al desistir. Porque así era ella. Brillante. Casi –_tal vez_- hermosa. Y llena de vida. Y… a él le parecía maravillosa.

−¿Vas para tu casa?

−Hai−asintió. Viva. No como Sasuke.

−¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?−inquirió él con cortesía, la mirada considerada y amable.

Sakura pensó que era lindo.

−Me encantaría, aunque no está tan lejos.

−No te has mudado entonces.

Fue una afirmación. Ella no tenía idea de dónde fue que él sacó la idea de que se había mudado.

−No.

−Recuerdo cuando Naruto me pedía que pasáramos por tu casa antes de ir a la academia−Itachi medio-sonrió.

Porque siempre era Naruto quien lo hacía, Sasuke se molestaba -particularmente en invierno- porque Sakura era molesta, terca y bonita, y batía sus pestañas constantemente cuando lo miraba, y sus ojos verdes lo incomodaban. Y a veces Sasuke se sonrojaba. Y Naruto se burlaba. Y decía que Sakura era más que bonita. E Itachi reía. Y luego Sasuke dejó de quejarse, y ya no se negó a pasar por la Haruno. Y eventualmente le pidió a Itachi que ya no lo acompañara y que se encargara de su estúpido entrenamiento, y su hermano supo que tenía razón. Y… jamás supo si él y Naruto seguían yendo por la muchacha de la cascada de cabellos rosados.

De vez en cuando, un recuerdo nostálgico surcaba su mente.

−Yo también recuerdo cuando venías−imposible olvidarlo. Su madre solía hablarle sobre lo apuesto que era el hermano de Sasuke. Y una pequeña y sonrojada Sakura volteaba el rostro. Porque estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando él la miró, ella encontró su mirada al instante, como si estuvieran estúpidamente conectados. Y rió, recordando alguna estupidez que Naruto solía decir, y él la acompañó. Y la sonrisa de él fue melodiosa y suave. Itachi pensó lo mismo de la de ella.

Volvió a sentirse culpable.

Quiso poder decirle.

(−_Ella lo ha estado buscando. Me parece que no es tan inocente como crees, Itachi-kun…−_musitó una voz femenina a su oído. Itachi había intentado alejarse. La lengua de Karin no solo era húmeda y cálida, sino **venenosa**).

Decidió que él no iba a entrometerse.

Haruno volvió a sonreírle.

Su cabello no era para nada horrendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuevamente, actualizar este fic (como los otros) me ha tomado una eternidad. Supongo que van a tener que tenerme algo de paciencia (a pesar de que no creo que puedan tener más de la que ya tienen) y mantenerse atentos a las actualizaciones que son menos regulares cada vez. Sea como sea, tengo finalmente el capítulo que les debía. De verdad estoy muy contenta con lo que obtuve, así que espero que ustedes también.**

**No estaba segura de cómo encarar este tercer capítulo; los primeros capítulos de cada fic son los que más me cuestan, necesito encontrar el foco que quiero darle a la historia en éstos, y de verdad es sumamente complicado cuando ya tenes el capítulo 20 escrito y no viene una sola idea de lo que pensas poner "mientras tanto" a tu cabeza. Pero cada capítulo debe tener un motivo, y pude encontrar uno para éste. **

**En fin, ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL!**

**darkzuryan: **Te agradezco mucho el interés por el fic, de verdad. También tu consideración. Los exámenes son espantosos y consumen todo el tiempo de los seres humanos que aún estudian, es bueno que compartamos aquella experiencia. Ojalá hayas tenido éxito y tanto esfuerzo no haya sido en vano. Con respecto al capítulo, puedo asegurarte que se siente "intimidada" él es mayor, es atractivo, casi tan serio como Sasuke y con esa actitud "prepotente" de todo Uchiha, Sakura no puede hacer más que inhibirse a su lado. Si siente algo, eso es admiración y la inevitable atracción que cualquiera podría llegar a sentir por él, nada más. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos :)

**SxSItaxSaku:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que el fic llame tu atención y te agrade la redacción, me siento halagada (xD) Con respecto a tu petición, no conozco la historia, de verdad lo siento, pero prometo tratar de informarme y, en el próximo capítulo y si es que dejas un review, darte una respuesta concreta. Cuidate :) Gracias.


End file.
